


Slow And Easy

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow And Easy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Slow And Easy  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan Hunt/Doyle  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,577  
>  **Summary:** There's something wrong with Doyle.  
>  **A/N:** written for 's Fest 15

Even though he knew it was wrong and that he shouldn’t, Dylan couldn’t stop himself from turning around and enjoying the view as Doyle walked by him. There was something about her that appealed to him a lot more than she should. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. 

At first he had put it down to the fact that fragments of Rommie’s core AI were inside of her but after she’d given those back to Rommie he had still felt the appeal. He’d had to face the facts. It had nothing to do with Rommie and every thing to do with Doyle herself. As a matter of fact just that morning he had patiently, okay, not so patiently waited for glimpses of Doyle as she went about her morning routine.

“Captain?”

A soft sigh escaped him. It just wasn’t right for her to be that perfect. What the hell was Harper thinking? You don’t make an android that looks like that. With her blonde hair and her perky... she would be a danger to any hot-blooded male and even though he was the captain he was still no exception. The things he would like to...

“Captain Hunt!”

A blush began to darken his cheeks as he shook his head and glared at the hologram. “What?”

“Harper has been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. But apparently you didn’t hear him. Was there something wrong, Captain or...?”

“I was...” He cleared his throat. The Andromeda didn’t really need to know that he was ogling Doyle. “What did he want?”

“He needs you in the engineering room.”

“Tell him I’m on my way.” With a last hopeful look in the direction Doyle had went Dylan turned to go in the opposite way.

 

 

Dylan was proud of himself. He hadn’t thought about Doyle once on the way. Granted it was a short walk but still he counted it on the plus side. “You wanted to see me, Mister Harper?” He got right to the point as he walked into the room.

Harper spun around to face Dylan. His first thought was to beat around the bush, maybe start out with a joke to ease into the problem but one look at Dylan’s face convinced him otherwise. 

“Harper?”

At the steel edge in Dylan’s voice, Harper began to speak. “Have you noticed anything different about Doyle lately?”

 _Doyle? This was about Doyle? Damn. Just when he had went without thinking about her for more than five minutes at a time._ “What exactly was I supposed to notice?”

“Well, she’s...” Harper swallowed hard. “I mean she is...

“Today, Mister Harper.”

“The thing is she’s been acting a little more...” Harper fidgeted with the tools on the table in front of him as he prayed for something to happen, anything at all to get Dylan’s attention off of him. He should have kept quiet. “I mean she’s...” _Why was this so hard?_

“Harper.” Dylan’s tone was firm with a steel edge that left no doubt he was fast losing patience.

“Okay, here goes.” Harper ran his hands through his hair. “When I built Doyle I made her a little, a lot different than I had Rommie.” At Dylan’s nod he continued, “She didn’t know that she was an android. I made her believe that she was a real woman with all the emotions, thoughts, and drives any other woman is capable of. In fact I made her the perfect...”

Dylan didn’t need Harper to extol Doyle’s virtues. He was already well aware of them. But now he was at a loss. He didn’t understand what Harper was getting at. “That’s all well and good, Mister Harper but I’m failing to see...”

“She’s beginning to become cranky and out of sorts. But it’s because...”

He nodded his head. He had noticed. For the last few days Doyle had acted a little unusual, not like herself at all but he had just thought she was preoccupied with something... _Wait. What did Harper say?_ “Can you repeat that, Harper?”

Harper blushed fifty shades of red. _Geesh, couldn’t he have listened the first time?_ “Think of it as her hormones are out of whack.”

A look of confusion crossed Dylan’s face. “Beg your pardon.”

Harper glared at him. He was beginning to know exactly how Doyle felt... not the hormonal part but definitely the cranky part. “Well, you’d be a little testy to if you were horny and had never gotten laid.”

All Dylan could do was gape at Harper as his mouth dropped open. He was positive he hadn’t heard the man right. Surely, he hadn’t just said Doyle was... _horny_ Dylan swallowed hard before he cleared his throat. “I see.”

Without another word Dylan turned and began to walk out of the room.

“What are you going to do?”

Dylan didn’t bother to turn around. “I’ll take care of it, Mister Harper.” He called over his shoulder as he left.

 

 

“Damn!” 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” 

Doyle spun around to see Dylan leaning casually against the wall. Although she let her eyes drink in the sight of his long legs and body put on display for her enjoyment. Well, maybe not her enjoyment but still... She was proud of herself for trying her damnedest not to notice exactly how gorgeous he was but it was a battle she was destined to fail. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were standing... How long have you been standing there?”

A slow smile began to spread across his face. “Nowhere near long enough.” He muttered under his breath before he cleared his throat and asked, “Do you want to tell me why you’re glaring at your door as if you want to kill it?”

She forced a laugh. “It closed on me just as I was going back in. For some reason the ship has been on the fritz lately. I’ve had Andromeda run diagnostics but she says every thing is coming back in acceptable parameters. There’s only one thing it could be.”

“What’s that?”

Doyle sighed loudly before she spoke, “Harper was right.”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear it but in the mean time could you tell me why you think he’s right?”

Blonde hair whipped around her shoulders as she shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell him what Harper had said. And if Harper knew what was good for him he would keep his mouth shut too. “It’s nothing.”

His lazy smile turned into a full-fledged grin. “Come on, Doyle. Tell me. I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

For a brief moment Doyle saw red. She couldn’t believe it. Harper had actually told Dylan... She was mortified but more to the point she was going to kill Harper!

“You already know don’t you?”

Dylan refused to tell a lie. “He did mention something about it but nothing real specific.” Although he wasn’t averse to omitting certain details if the occasion called for it.

A sigh of relief went through her. “Well he used all this technical mumbo jumbo but what it basically boils down to is that he thinks I’m horny.”

“I... uh...”

Before Dylan could form a word Doyle continued, “But that’s not it.”

 _Damn._ “It’s not? Then what is it?”

 _What the hell had she gotten herself into?_ It wasn’t as if she could just tell Dylan what the problem was especially since he was the problem. 

“What’s wrong, Doyle?” He straightened from the wall and closed the short distance between them. 

She took a deep unneeded breath before she whispered softly, “You.”

He was stunned. Of all the things she could have said he would never have guessed that he would be the problem. “Me? What about me?”

She had used all of her bravery just saying the word _you_ and now he wanted specifics? “IwantyousobadlythatItshardbeingaroundyou.” 

The words came out of her mouth so fast they were all jumbled together but Dylan understood them. He was shocked but thrilled to find that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

“Why didn’t you...” Dylan shook his head. “You know what? Let’s not do this.” At the confused look on her face he continued, “The why didn’t you say something sooner part. Let’s just start from the beginning. You want me.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement of fact but she nodded her head anyway. “And I want you.”

“You do?”

Dylan’s tongue shot out to moisten his lips. “More than you will ever know. I have wanted you from the first moment I saw you. It’s been torture watching you and not being able to touch you, to call you mine. I have slowly went out of my mind with need for you.”

Even though she knew she was an android she felt her breath catch in her throat at his words.

“Don’t make me wait any longer.” His words were a whispered plea.

All she could do was shake her head. She didn’t want to wait any longer either.

Without another word he slowly slid his arms around her waist, pulled her towards him. And began leading her into her room. Within moments they were inside Doyle’s quarters, the door shut firmly behind them.

Just before his lips met hers he whispered, “I may be impatient to have you but we’re going to take this slow and easy.”


End file.
